


Homily

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [837]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 04:41:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11395557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Gibbs threatens Tony...





	Homily

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 08/16/2001 for the word [homily](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2001/08/16/homily).
> 
> homily  
> A sermon; a discourse on a religious theme.  
> A moralizing lecture or discourse.  
> An inspirational saying; also, a platitude.
> 
> This is for the [ncis-drabble ](http://ncis-drabble.livejournal.com/) community on LJ's challenge: #485 Prompt.
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Homily

“DiNozzo?” Gibbs prompted.

When Tony continued to be unresponsive, Gibbs growled. “Do I need to sign you up for the next homily about diversity?”

“No, Boss. Anything but that.” Tony quickly responded, knowing without a doubt that he’d regret it if he let Gibbs send him to one of those.

“Then you better have that report on my desk in less than an hour.” Gibbs snarled.

“On it, Boss.” Tony snapped to attention, immediately typing as fast he could. The truth was he’d finished the report 2 days before. He’d just been waiting for McGee’s and Ziva’s reports, so that he could give them all to Gibbs at the same time.

The boss man always preferred a hard copy and he preferred reading all the reports at once rather than separated. Tony quickly sent messages to McGee and Ziva to get him their reports ASAP.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
